


the waves lap the shoreline

by psychobabblers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to fix things between him and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the waves lap the shoreline

When Dean opens his eyes, he's sitting on the hood of the Impala. She's parked on the kind of beach you only find in National Geographic magazines, all lush greens and brilliant blues.

"Dean." A quiet voice by his side.

He stares straight ahead, out across the water, refusing to look at the angel by his side.

"What do you want, Cas?"

"You Dean," Cas says quietly. There's a touch of regret in his tone.

"Yeah well, it's a little late for that isn't it?"

"I can give you the world Dean," Cas says, intense and tightly wound glory. "What is it that you want?"

And Dean finally turns to look at him, because the bastard just doesn't get it. "Just you, Cas," he says angrily. "All I've ever wanted, all I ever will want, is you."


End file.
